the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
How Elaina and Helen Met
Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen walked into a small, rundown bar, sitting on the barstool farthest from the door. She wasn't of age yet, but people tended not to care in a place like this. Raising a hand, she called out to the bartender.* A glass of your cheapest wine, please. Ms Elaina Hyde: *A young girl with blonde hair and green eyes burst through the door* Heloooooo!~ Your best customer is back!~ Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen glanced at the girl and frowned faintly. Surely she wasn't old enough to drink... Of course, neither am I, technically.'' She thought to herself, deciding to let the'' matter drop.* *The bartender set a glass of wine in front of Helen, looking up and his lips twitching into a nervous smile at the sight of the blonde.* Oh, welcome back Elaina. What would you like to drink? Ms Elaina Hyde: *elaina sat at the bar, grinning* you know what I want! Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen tried not to stare as the bartender poured the young girl a brimming mug of hard liquor, sipping her own drink which had been placed in front of her.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina looked at the woman beside her and grinned* hey, wanna see how fast I can drink this? My record is... *frowns and looks at the bartender* um... I don't remember. But I bet I can beat it! *looks back at her* count for me! *she starts to drink, and downs it all in a few seconds.* Dr. Helen Jekyll: Alright. One, two... *Helen started to cut then trailed off, her eyes widening.* You... Drank all of that? Ms Elaina Hyde: *wipes her mouth, frowning and looking confused* well... Yeah? What's your name? I'm Elaina Hyde. Dr. Helen Jekyll: O-Oh, Helen Jekyll, I mean- *She stuttered nervously, wincing at her slip up. If her parents found out she had come here, she'd be disowned.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina froze and stared* Jekyll...? Like, Henry Jekyll? Are you related to Henry Jekyll, I mean...? Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen hesitated then nodded, sighing.* Yes, but you have to promise not to mention I was here to my family... They'd kill me. Ms Elaina Hyde: *scowls at her, then looks at the bartender* another drink. *mutters under her breath* stupid Jekyll... Dr. Helen Jekyll: Excuse me? *Helen asked as the bartender refilled Elainas glass.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Elaina chugged her glass and smirked at Helen* you're here trying to drink away the memory of something you just failed, am I right? Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen frowned.* No, you're not right, Ms. Hyde. *She answered, sounding hurt, then froze.* Wait... Hyde? Edward Hyde? Ms Elaina Hyde: *grins* so you're not completely stupid! Yeah, Edward. Dr. Helen Jekyll: No wonder you drink like a monster... I've heard about your family. Ms Elaina Hyde: Oh, I'm not surprised. Dr. Helen Jekyll: So... Is it true everyone grows up with bedtime story's of Edward Hyde and given knives on their first birthday? Ms Elaina Hyde: . . . No... Dr. Helen Jekyll: Oh... Ms Elaina Hyde: We get a knife for our second birthday... Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen blinked and stares at her.* You're not joking, are you...? Ms Elaina Hyde: Not at all. Dr. Helen Jekyll: What if you cut yourself? *Helen frowned.* Knives are very dangerous... Ms Elaina Hyde: Your face is very dangerous... It's gonna make me need glasses, it's so awful... Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen blinked a few times, slowly pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes.* Um... That's a bit rude. Ms Elaina Hyde: *laughs* you're stupid. I'm a HYDE, of course it's rude. Dr. Helen Jekyll: You don't seem all that Hyde like. *Helen reached for her glass of wine, taking a sip.* I thought maybe the family had matured a bit. Ms Elaina Hyde: . . . We... haven't. Dr. Helen Jekyll: Then why haven't you killed me? Surely you and your family must hate Jekylls. Ms Elaina Hyde: I just said, we haven't matured. We're not better than Hyde. We're worse... We're all whimps... Dr. Helen Jekyll: Well, I suppose that's for the better... Ms Elaina Hyde: *scowls* Dr. Helen Jekyll: *Helen smiled faintly. Elaina looked like a child.* What, did you think I'd approve of another family of killers living in London? Ms Elaina Hyde: No.... Dr. Helen Jekyll: Well, despite that, maybe I could help you somehow. After all, we are very distant cousins. Ms Elaina Hyde: Help me? Why would you do that? *frowns* so what if we're family? Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54! The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories